


The sacrificies we make for the loved ones

by Where_are_your_heroes



Series: The sacrificies we make for the loved ones [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Slavery, Slave Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, lotor beta, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: Lotor desires to share his precious omega in heat to his best soldiers in the royal army.





	The sacrificies we make for the loved ones

“Lotor, please I will be good”

Lance asked for tenth time, the plea fell to deaf ears, Lotor continued to drag Lance further in the alpha’s soldiers chambers, a pitiful whimper emitted from the omega, and his king continued to ignore his pleas.

The long and dark hall conducted to a big room, and Lance almost collapsed there when he saw what was coming next. 

A breeding bench.

The device almost looked like a furniture, this one could remind you a simple table, with the difference of the cushioned surface on top and the leather straps at each table leg. Simple still very terrifying for the situation Lance was into. 

And it was Lance was part of Lotor’s omega harem, Lotor is the king of the Galra kingdom. But sadly he never presented a second nature, being a beta affected Lotor’s persona by many years until his father deceased and he ascended to the throne. After concealing a much higher position and leading the kingdom to prosperity no one questioned Lotor’s status. He was given a omega harem, as his father and all the alpha kingdom rulers before him.

But when Lotor could have all you could ask for, even the incoming arrival of his first child with her beautiful wife queen Allura, sometimes Lotor seek for something more twisted and perverted to satisfy his needs.

That’s what bring us here, Lotor strapping a very distressed Lance. The omega started to cry and trash trying to pry free from being restricted, releasing stress pheromones but it didn’t matter because Lotor wasn’t affected by them ,the beta overpowered him easily, bending him over the flat and cushioned surface and strapping his hands first. 

Lotor secures the last strap around Lance’s thighs spreading his legs apart, humiliating pose leaving him exposed and defenseless to however came behind the omega.

The sire kneels in front of his omega.

“hey shhhh shhh, Lance, hear me up, sweetie, you didn’t make anything wrong”

The omega takes few seconds to sniff, tears rolling thought his long eyelashes, directing his striking blue eyes to Lotor.

“n no?”

“no, you were doing perfect. Sorry to bring you here, to this awful dungeon. I just wanted to make something different this time” “I heard your heat was coming and I wanted to give you a special gift”

The expectation in Lance’s eyes almost crushed Lotor’s heart, Lance is his favorite omega, no matter he has Allura as his queen Lance always would be his sweet angel. 

Lotor always prefered Lance’s company in bed, his elegant silhouette, his bratty antics, his long and silky legs and his with natural charming always caught Lotor’s favour.

Careshing Lance’s face, like the most precious diamond in the world “You are my favorite omega and that’s why I wanted you to be breed with the strongest and most loyal alphas in the royal army”

Fear filled Lance’s expression, a harem omega in heat with alphas from the royal army.

Lance’s limb started to shake in fear anticipating the worst

“Why... why me, I thought I was your favorite”

“you are my sweet angel, that’s why I want you to be breed with the best of this kingdom. I’m a beta and I can’t enter in rut when you are hitting your heat, so this is why I’m making this”

Lotor held Lance face with a finger, expression full of terror in the omega eyes. Lotor decided he loved everything in Lance, specially this expression.

With a snap of his fingers, a door opened and two alphas entered the room in bee line.

The bigger and older one (as it seemed) had a bulkier physique and strong face features, black hair and a white puff in front of his gray eyes, Lance noticed he was missing an arm and he got a prosthetic in black metal. 

The second alpha was smaller in height but he looked more agile, sharp purple eyes and wild black hair, he crossed his arms while he sniffed the air smelling the omega offered in front.

“Lance, I present to you, Shiro and Keith, they are the best alphas in the kingdom, the best on the battlefield. I offered them to relieve their instincts with you, and look, it seems you are starting your heat, it’s natural to an omega to enter his heat when he’s in front of so imposing alphas, your nature is to submit and to be breed.

As on cue the alphas started to fidget in their positions, aroused by the omega heat scent in the air

“Before anything, I must give you this” Lotor sustracted a collar from one of his attire pockets, it was a simple collar with the singularity of being made with thick leather, usually used for Omegas to not receive the mate mark on their necks.

Closing the collar around the omega’s neck, Lance started to whimper and nuzzle against Lotor’s hand looking for contact. Lance’s heat was starting to hit him, heat pricking each second he wasn’t in contact with one of those alphas. At the sight of the two muscular alphas Lance emitted a low omega whine, meaning to get their attention, but they already were struggling to keep on their positions, not daring to challenge his sire command and waiting for the next order.

Sliding two fingers around Lance’s hole Lotor confirmed he was starting to produce slick sliding down his creamy thighs.

The air in the room was intoxicated with pheromones, Lance heat provoked an early rut in the alphas, and this ones were barely capable of refrain themselves. 

Lance started to pull his restrain, desperate for contact or relieve, his aching length was trapped against the leathered surface of the breeding bench, making a spot with his own precum.

The alphas for their side started to growl each other, their nature to fight each other in the presence of an omega in heat.

“Ok Shiro you are the champion, come get your prize”

Shiro didn’t need a to be told a second time, he rushed to the omega side, positioniting behind and drinking in the sight of the dripping hole of the omega. It was well known the royal harem omegas were specially selected, their scent being much stronger and alluring that normal omegas along with their unique beauty. Shiro was drunk in the omega’s scent, a soft and sweet vanilla scent filling his nose.

Not wasting more time Shiro ripped the silk robe around the omega’s waist exposing his entrance. Lance puckered hole was chencling, producing more delicious slick and lubing itself in anticipation about what was to come.

Taking a fist of each cheek apart, Shiro started to rut his member against his entrance, coating his dick in the omega’s fluids, digging nis nails on the omega’s hip bruising them.

Shiro roared a low growl at the sight of this hard member in rut sliding between the omega crack and finally lining the head at the omega’s entrance. 

Lance shuddered at the feeling of the huge length entering him, no matter how much slick his hole produced, the Alpha member was much bigger than Lance was accustomed taking. With a final push Shiro buried himself completely, sweet heat caging his member making him almost cum at the moment just from the feeling of the omega hole clenching around him.

The royal soldier just took some moments and then started to smash his hips, rut taking him apart and giving him an animalistic need to breed the omega, to fuck him and breed him and taking him at his mate. 

Lance just tightened his grip at his restrains, moaning shamelessly, slick running down his legs while being fucked senseless. 

“Fuck you are so tight, I bet no alpha fucked you before”

“ahhh, never"

Shiro smacked with his metal hand on one of Lance’s cheeks, earning a cry from the omega underneath him.

“You liked that? I can’t wait to fill you with my cum and seeing you swell with my pups, it’s that what you want?”

“Yess yess, I want your knot, please please”

“you are a needy omega, just begging for my knot”

“Yes I want you to knot me, I want to be full with your cum”

Shiro thrusted harder, wet noises filling the room while Lotor and Keith were looking, the alpha and omega enthralled in their own world, just chasing after their release. But Keith was losing his patience, the intoxicating heat scent was driving him crazy, he couldn’t just wait more while watching. He looked at Lotor, begging him for an order to release him and go after the omega too.

And for some kind of miracle, Lotor took pity on him “Go, take your part in it” Keith felt like jumping in victory but now he had the dilemma of what to do. Shiro haven’t knotted the omega yet, what would mean it would take some time until he finished fucking Lance. So looking at his options Keith decided to go for the omega’s mouth.

Slowly approaching, Keith step aside Lance head, fortunately his head was at his crotch height. Lance raised his eyes to see at the alpha in front, eyes watering with tears and drool rolling out of his mouth. Sliding his thumb at the omegas cheek it didn’t take long the omega opened his mouth, eager to take the other alpha in his mouth.

Pulling the waistband of his uniform Keith freed his member from his clothes, sliding his dick inside Lance hungry mouth, growling when the hot and wet tongue started to run at the veins and foreskin while taking him deeper. Keith took a grip at Lance hair, thrusting his hips in the omega’s mouth, it could be his rut talking but _ oh god _, Lance’s mouth felt so good, he couldn’t help but he started to push harder taking an erratic pace too. Both alphas fucking the omega in a vicious tempo from the two ends.

Lotor just watched everything from apart, he was the one enjoying it the most, watching his sweet omega being breed by the two strong alphas. Lance was handled like a rag doll, just a toy to pleasure the two alphas and taking what he could from it. He wondered how Lance would look pregnant, with his cute little omega tits full of milk, and that thought made him tremble from anticipation.

Now Lance was approaching his climax, his heat was just starting and he felt so sensitive just from taking the two alphas, his inner omega wanted so bad to be mate, to placate the instincts and being claimed by the alphas.

Soon after a hand took Lance’s neglected member, running in fast strokes matching Shiro’s thrusts.

“I’m close, I’m going to knot you and knock you up with my pups”

“hnng” Lance just pityly moaned around Keith’s dick

Lance trusted his hips back, the over sensitive sensation controlling him, heat pooling fast at the feeling of Shiro’s hand and without notice he spilled on the alpha hand. Hole clenching even tighter while spurting his seed on the breeding bench, sticking at his stomach while being assaulted by the two alphas. 

At the feeling of the omega orgams, Shiro’s knot started to swell, ragged breaths falling from his mouth while fucking balls deep the limp omega underneath, tightening his grip at the omega’s hips, and with a final push he buried his knot inside, flooding the omega’s insides with his cum while sealing any leak with his swollen knot.

Lance trembled at the feeling of the hot cum filling him, mouth watering at the thought of being knocked up by the alpha. 

Shiro let his head fall on the omega’s back, catching his breath and slowly rocking his hips, pushing his seed deeper and deeper, while Keith continued fucking Lance’s mouth just using the omega as a warming cock while Shiro’s knot deflated and let him take his turn.

After some minutes Shiro pulled out, a streak of thick cum sliding out at the loss of the knot. Keith gently pushed his alpha partner aside, and took his position behind Lance’s, not caring at the feeling of the other’s cum coating the insides of the omega and soon after taking a brutal pace, eager to replace Shiro’s cum with his own to take a chance to breed, fucking the exhausted omega, and taking him apart on raged moans. 

Keith was feistier, more careless, he just bumped his hips and buried his nails on Lance’s hips, the omega emitting low whines but not caring of the rough treatment, his only desire was to be fucked until loose his conscious.

The smaller alpha started to bite at the leather collar and omega’s back, anger boiling at the strange object blocking his way to leave his mark on Lance skin and marking him as _ his _.

With a deep growl he just rode his orgams, nipping at the abused flesh of Lance’s back and locking his knot inside to fill the omega with his own cum, Lance just took the load, moaning, and rocking back his hips in weak movements while tugging at his restrains. 

Lance laid limp there, his hands were bruised where he tugged too hard to the leather straps of the breeding bench, bite marks all over his shoulders and back, and red spots where Shiro and Keith digged his fingers to hard on his hips.

When Keith’s knot deflated and he slid out, white streams flowing out of the assaulted hole, Lance’s rim clenched, trying to keep inside the majority of the cum, jumping at the chance of being impregnated with the alpha’s pup.

Keith stepped back and took a look at his back, seeing his soldier partner sitting on the floor. Both alphas were a bit hesitant of what to do next, instincts flooring to take the omega to a safer place and ride all their rut with the omega until completion. 

“Well well, seems the three of you are exhausted, let me take Lance to his quarters so he can rest”

“Sire, can we, please ask to be with the omega” Shiro calmly spoke, not wanting to push his luck with the king but alpha instincts screaming at him to keep the omega as mate.

“Oh, so you took a like to my omega? is that so?”

“Please, we both would like to keep him as mate” Keith affirmed.

Lotor started to unstrap the limbs of the exhausted Lance, the omega not even noticing what was happening, with no energy left on his body. Once all his limbs were free, he lifted the omega on bridal style, taking a damped strand of hair, Lotor careshed Lance’s tired face, blushed cheeks and breath coming in puffs thanks to his heat still storming the omega’s body. The king considered his options, an omega in heat could enter in fever if he was separated from potential mates, it was something very risky to make, and Lotor truly cared for the wellbeing of Lance..

So, after deliberating some moments, Lotor left a sigh, handing Lance to Shiro’s arms.

“I’m giving you my most precious omega, please, take good care of him” Lotor digged In his pocket, handing the small silver key of the leather collar to Keith.

Shiro and Keith made a reverence to their king, immensely grateful for the gift. Not only they were given the possibility to breed an omega, but now they had their own mate. Most of the alpha soldier lived devoted to serve the kingdom, not giving a chance to have offspring or take an omega as mate.

Lotor took off his purple king cape and covered Lance body to prevent he would get sick while the alphas took him to spend the rest of his heat with them.

Giving a last look at his beautiful angel, looking so small and weak in the alpha’s arm, Lotor deposited a last kiss on the omega’s forehead, and walked out of the chamber, a sappy feeling sinking inside his heart.

“The sacrifices we make for the loved ones”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read until this part, thank you!  
kudos and comments are very appreciated <3
> 
> I mean to write the second part, where Lance lives with Shiro and Keith during  
his pregnancy.


End file.
